


Mirth

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, Fanart, Foot Fetish, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Boys will be boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstruck1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/gifts).



> For the lovely Starstruck1986


End file.
